My Fondest Memories You Mean Our Fondest Memories
by Fabled Alter
Summary: "Mommy look what I found."Said a little bunny holding a notepad. Sweetie, what did you find?"Asked an older fox. "Looks like your notepad Slick."Stated an older bunny. "Why did daddy need a notepad?"The little one asked. Suddenly, the older fox lifted the little bunny and sat on a chair "This little book contains mine and mommies adventures. Would you like to hear them?"
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

"Chief you can't be serious. Why not, let some other mammal put on a play for the kits."

"Because Officer Wilde. The kits voted for you and Officer Hopps. Now shut it already."

"I think it will be fun. Come on Nick cheer up."

"Nice way to ruin a perfectly quiet Tuesday Carrots."

Their co workers laughed at the duo. Even the Chief had a quiet chuckle, Nick was in a mood after the announcement. Once assignments were given he walked out in a huff, Judy kept calling his name he didn't even stop to look behind him. Sitting in the cruiser they shared he stared out the window as the buildings zoomed passed.

"Listen I know your not thrilled about this. But, it's tradition. For many years Prescient One has put on many plays and songs for kits, personally I feel kinda honored."Judy explained

He looked at her then back out the window.

"If it bothers you that much I can someone else to be my partner in the play."She suggested sadly

"I'm not mad at you. In truth I don't mind one bit about this. It's just."He looked at her softly

Judy knew what it was about. Of course being shun and ridiculed all your life your bound to harbor anger and frustration, touching his paw he looked down then at her lacing their fingers together.

"I'm right here Nick. I'm not going anywhere."She said squeezing his paw

"I know."He said kissed her paw

Judy smiled looking at their paws she still couldn't believe they were dating.

 _Flashback….4 months ago….._

" _Seriously Judy come on. Out of all the movies on Mamflix why of the things The Note Book."_

" _If I recall Nick. It's my turn to choose."_

" _Then as account holder. I hereby decline the choice politely of course."_

" _As your guest. I believe the honor code comes into play."_

" _By all means. Feel free to use whatever you like. But, I flat out refuse to watch that garbage."_

" _Sir. I advise you to restrain yourself and take back that slanderous remark."_

" _Never. I have rights."_

" _When my movie choices are in consideration. You Nicholas Wilde. Do not."_

" _Wanna bet?"_

" _Don't make promises your fluffy tail can't cash."_

" _Chess."_

" _What?"_

" _You and me. One on one. You win we'll watch the movie. I win we never speak of it again."_

" _Your crazy. I will never betray such a treasure for a game of wits with you."_

" _Then I'll sweeten the pot. You win we'll watch it and I'll take you to the theater premiere on the weekend."_

" _That's playing dirty."_

" _It's called leverage sweetheart. Boom."_

" _I wanna sweeten the pot."_

" _What can you bring to the table?"_

" _I'll go on a date with you."_

 _His mouth fell open. Judy giggled and reached over to close it._

" _That's low Carrots."_

" _I believe you called it leverage sweetheart. Boom."_

" _Alright you got a deal."He said holding out his paw_

" _May the best mammal win."She declared shaking his paw_

" _Oh he will."He declared flipping her paw and kissing it_

 _Judy blushed touching her paw glaring at him._

" _One question though?"_

" _What's that?"_

" _Got a chessboard?"_

 _Judy's mouth hung open this time like her he leaned over and close it._

" _It's called a hustle sweetheart."_

 _He laughed as he pulled out the board. Judy glared and smiled, knowing this would be an interesting match._

" _Black or White?"_

" _We having coffee?"_

 _Judy face palmed with laughter._

" _I'll be White. Give you more of an edge."_

" _Bad idea. White always goes first."_

" _Oh no. such a boneheaded mistake."He declared moving a pawn_

" _Got you where I want you Nick." She declared moving a pawn_

" _We'll see Carrots."He declared moving his knight_

 _20 minutes and 4 games later…..._

" _Checkmate sweetheart. Boom."_

" _What the sunflower seeds? I had you trapped."_

" _You did. I just worked around it."_

" _Sigh. Alright you win. Claim your prize Nick."_

 _Smiling he stood up walked to his couch and highlighted The Note Book._

" _Come over here."He said patting the cushion_

 _Judy sat with him he put his arm around her and hit play on the movie._

" _Really?"She asked awestruck_

" _Nice way to start a first date. Don't you think?"He answered_

" _Yes. Yes I do."She smiled resting her head on his chest_

 _End of Flashback…..Now Present…._

"Still holding a grudge about that?"He asked squeezing her paw

"Nope. That is if you still promise to take me to the threat re premiere."Judy answered

"Have I broken any promises?"He asked

"No. So any ideas?"She asked

"Got a couple. How about lunch?"He suggested

Just then her stomach growled and her face went red.

"He he. I take that as a yes."He concluded smiling

"Mean fox."She huffed looking away

"Easy bunny."He added kissing her paw once more

Nick thanked god every day for the creation of the hour lunch break, deciding on the cafe' near the Rain Forest District. Judy ordered a mix veggie salad with a glass of carrot juice, Nick got a smoked salmon sandwich with potato salad and a glass of root beer. Happily discussing and throwing ideas left and right, Judy got her notepad out as they brainstormed.

"Thought of something?"He stated wiping his mouth

"Oh what's that?"She asked

"Why not make a game out of it. We each j ought down a word or phrase on our notepads and try to mix them into ideas for a play."He suggested pulling out his notepad

"Hey that's pretty good. You go first."She insisted

"OK how about this?"He asked showing the word beast

"Oh like the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Such a cute movie."She answered

"Exactly. We could reenact the dance scene from the movie."He suggested

"One second let me check something."She said pulling out a blue folder

"What's that?"He asked

"A folder Bogo gave me of past play ideas. Dang Beauty and The Beast was already used."She answered

"Hmm. Romeo and Juliet?"He asked

"Nope. Used, Casablanca as well. Hay seeds most romance movies were used. Aw The Note Book was used already."She answered pouting

"Any from scary movies?"He asked

"A few. But, no way."She answered

"How about this?"He wrote video games on his pad

"Think we got something. Nice going Slick."She smiled

"Aim to please babe. The question is what video games has romance in them?"He asked thinking

"I know from my younger siblings. That the Tales Series has a few, Zelda's pretty romantic too."She stated

"I'm impressed I didn't think you played any."He teased smiling

"Ha Ha. Got any ideas?"She asked sipping her drink

"I might have one." He pulled out his phone opening YouTube and searching for a video then set it down.

"What's up?"She asked curious

"You'll see."He answered

Watching the video Judy looked at Nick, as she continued watching she felt sad for the main character and his dead wife he hasn't seen in many centuries. After the video ended she wondered what was his idea.

"How about that scene?"He asked

"I like it. I do have one condition?"She stated

"Name it beautiful."He said

"No biting."She said blushing

"Would you prefer I kiss you instead?"He asked

"Yes. Yes I would."She smiled

"You know that would be considered our first kiss."He declared

Her paws went to her mouth as he laughed knowing this was going to be an interesting and fun play.


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts and Moments

Chapter One: Thoughts and Moments.

"Honestly. I won't break skin. It just fits with the scene."

"I agree. It just makes me feel uneasy. Please don't take it offensively."

"Don't worry. Do you have any suggestions?"

Nick and Judy spent their Sunday afternoon at their favorite cafe' discussing the play and the idea they chose.

"A kiss won't work. Doesn't have the same impact. He is a vampire after all. A hug would be pointless. Argh. Think Judy think."She declared munching on a carrot.

"Careful babe. Pace yourself."He offered his lemonade.

"So can I ask what brought up this idea?"She asked sipping his drink.

"Honestly. The thought of you in a white dress and your voice saying the words. Boom. Instant Light Bulb."He answered eating a cheery tomato.

"Oh come on. I don't have a figure like Marie does."She declared taking another sip.

"Granted. However, there's one thing she doesn't have."He said.

"Oh what's that?"She asked.

"Your beautiful eyes. That I love to see everyday." He reached over to touch her paw.

"When did you get so mushy?"She teased.

"Hey. The fault lies with the beautiful bunny in front of me. So do you wanna try some of the lines?"He asked pulling out his notepad.

"Sure."She answered opening her notepad.

"Are you real? Or just a dream too?"

"I'm here."

Nick reached over to touch her cheek stroking it lovingly.

"What power is behind this? Your standing there as if 1000 years have not passed since last I saw you alive, and our son hidden deep inside you."

"I had to protect him from you Gabriel. They knew. They told me what you were going to become I had no choice."

Nick suddenly stood up.

"And did they tell you of your own death in my hands. Did they tell what would happen to our child? Did they? Did they tell you that blood would fight against blood for all entirety. Judy watched as he circled the table, keeping his gaze focused on her. You were deceived Marie. Tell me is this god's reward for the devoted and the foolish?" 

Sitting back down he smiled.

"Knew I picked the right bunny for the position."He popped a piece of cucumber into his mouth.

"Gotta admit. When you circled me like that. It felt exhilarating and dare I say hot."Judy winked at him.

"We could skip right to the bite scene if you like." He winked back.

"Down boy. You'll get your chance."She teased.

"True. Ready to head out?"He asked standing up.

"Sure. Where are we going?"She asked.

Going into his pocket he pulled out two tickets setting them on the table.

"See this bunny told me once she would give anything to see a certain mammal live in concert. So I got these for us."He told her watching her pick up the tickets.

Her mouth went wide. Her eyes went wide. She stopped a scream from coming. Her paws shook.

"Elkton John. How did you get these? I thought the concert went sold out within minutes of opening."She stated in disbelief holding the tickets like gold.

"Pulled a few strings. Called a few favors. Boom. Two tickets."He paid for the food and wrapped an arm around her.

"Awesome date ever."She hopped kissing his cheek.

"Best reward ever."Walking with her.

When they say good things happen to good mammals. Well they didn't mention Nick, he tapped his steering wheel waiting for a chance to move forward to find a parking spot. Judy on the other paw was bouncing with excitement smiling from ear to ear.

"Sigh. Come on mammal the light is green."Nick said annoyed slowly turning the corner.

"I don't see any parking here Slick. Wanna try a different section?"She asked.

"Nope. There's a reason why I went this way sweetheart."He answered.

"Oh Nick. Please not another surprise. My poor heart can't take much more."She joked with a paw on her forehead.

"Aw Shoot. I wanted to take my girl for ice cream. Triple Scoops with Sprinkles of course." He winked at her rounding a Ben.

"You are amazing." She declared.

"Some mammals don't think so."He said hanging his head down.

Judy touched his paw. Squeezing it with all her might. Looking at her.

"But you are."

"Nice to have a fan."

"Do I get to say thank you this time?"

"Give me two minutes."He smiled.

Pulling to the shoulder. He shifted to park, removing his seat belt. Judy was confused, he rolled down the window kicking his feet out he climbed out hanging his feet on the roof of the car hanging upside down.

"Much better. Don't you think?"He asked smiling.

Judy laughed wholeheartedly. Calming down She unbuckled her seat belt sliding over to him, touching his face with her paws.

"You've lost your mind."She Stated stroking his chin."

"I will never make you cry."He said touching her cheek.

"Maybe in time." They both said touching foreheads.

"You'll long. Long to be mine."He stated.

She leaned in kissing him passionately. Nick wrapped his arms around her as they continued. After a few more minutes they broke their first kiss. Touching foreheads Judy stroked his cheek.

"Thought of another play idea."

"That's way I'm crazy about you."

"The feeling is mutual sweetheart. Boom."She kissed him once more.

The rest of their evening was magical. Ever since that kiss so many hours ago something changed, Nick felt it when she touched his arm as they walked to their seats. Judy felt it when he sang with her. Now they were at an ice cream parlor enjoying the rest of their evening.

"That concert was awesome. The seats were amazing. Oh the pictures. I cant wait to post them on Mam Book. Oh my sisters are gonna be so jealous." Judy declared eating her sundae.

"They'll be even more jealous with this picture when I post it."He said showing her his phone.

Her eyes went wide. They were kissing mid concert as the lights flickered on and off.

"Definitely post that one."She smiled.

"Think I'm rubbing off on ya?"He asked enjoying his cone.

"Do I think that? Yes. Yes I do."She answered.

All Good things to come to an end. Nick drove Judy home. After a few kisses goodnight and a few hugs, she waved to him as he drove away. Entering her apartment she laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling holding the ticket in her paws. Just then her phone chimed. Checking it there was a text from Nick.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I do hope we can do this again Miss Hopps."

"I would like that Mr Wilde."She replied.

"Sweet dreams. Judy."

"Goodnight Nick."

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Bonus points for any one who can the movie and song in this chapter. The winner will get a chapter dedicated to him or her. Have Fun.

Fabled Alter Signing Out.

Stay Tuned. Same Fox Time. Same Bunny Channel. 


End file.
